Content
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Part 3 of the Romy Chronicles. Remy spends some quality time with his chere...Takes place during Dark Horizons, Part 1.


Hello all! This is a tad later then I might have told some of my earliest reviewers, but here is Part 3 of the Romy Chronicles. If you haven't read Parts 1 and 2, I suggest you do! Anyway, someone asked why I didn't just keep adding chapters to the original story. There are two reasons why I don't do this. One, for me, vignettes are much safer then stories. I don't know if you've looked at my profile page but I have yet to finish a story after I start it. I figured if I did it in one-shots it would be easier. Two, some of my Parts are going to have chapters within them. So yeah that's basically that. Anyway, on with the story! This takes place during Dark Horizons, Part 1.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a character's life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 3: Content

All things considered, Remy Lebeau was pretty happy with his job. Sure the accommodations could be better, and the company left a lot to be desired, but other then that, and the fact that he was sure his boss had a loose screw, Remy was exceptionally content. After all, it was because of this job that he had gotten away from his father and the responsibilities that came with being a prince in a guild full of thieves. All her basically had to do was throw a few charged cards around; run a few errands for the boss here and there…Yes, life was good. Of course, add a little bit of the Rogue in and life was damn near perfect.

The young goth X-Man had been on Remy's mind a tad bit too much lately. The first time he had come across her had been little more then business and Remy getting his kicks in. He was used to women falling at his feet, acting like putty in his hands. So Rogue's response to him was nothing new. It was her powers that caught his interest. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to not be able to touch anyone. No wonder she was the Rogue.

The second thing that had intrigued him was her appearance. The boss man had profiles on each X-Man complete with photo. Rogue's picture though, had done little justice to the wonderful curves of her body or the fire in her eyes when she got mad. Remy had seen both firsthand during his second encounter with her at the local high school. Seeing her like that made him suddenly hate her powers. As a thief, the rules of 'look, don't touch' had never really stopped him; until now that was.

Something was wrong with his _chere_ today though. Granted, Remy didn't really know Rogue that well (yet), but he figured the X-Men didn't just go around misusing their powers. Yes, something was definitely up here. _And dis Cajun intends t' find out what dat is_, Remy thought, extending his bo staff. He watched as Rogue finished up with Sabertooth and decided to step in.

Making his presence know, he started to clap mockingly. "Bravo, cheríe. Looks t' Gambit like Rogue's up t' no good," Remy stated, playing around with his bo staff a bit and coming up in front of her. Her clothes were in rags and it was the first time he had seen her baring so much skin. If he wasn't concerned that she might absorb him at any second then he might have started drooling. "But hey, he likes dat in a girl," he taunted, smirking and hoping to get a rise out of the southern belle. Remy pointed his bo staff at her but she just batted it away.

Rogue advanced on him, saying nothing but trying to get closer to him. Remy walked backwards, keeping his staff between him and her, holding the long metal weapon like a baseball bat. _Don' let 'er touch y' Lebeau_, he commanded himself. He chanced a look in her normally bright green eyes only to find them dull and emotionless.

"Only t'ing is, you're not alone in dis are y'?" he asked her, hoping to get some sort of response or reaction. Once again he got nothing. He stopped moving for a second when the answer finally dawned on him. "Who's behind it? Mystique?" Remy jumped up onto a crate behind him just as Rogue lunged for him. "I t'ink so," he told her grinning. "De question is, why?" he wondered out loud. What would Mystique have to gain from this? And who was controlling Rogue? He twirled his bo staff carelessly for a second, thinking, before he was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts. Rogue, using telekinesis that she must have "borrowed" from her fellow X-Man Jean Grey, lifted Remy high into the air and slammed him into one wall, then another. Finally, she let him drop to the floor.

Merde, _dat hurt. _He didn't have any time to say or think anything else before Rogue was on top of him, literally. Agilely, he put his feet on her midsection and his staff between their upper bodies to keep her away from him. If Rogue had been in her right mind and if he wasn't in such an uncomfortable position, Remy probably would have remarked how he liked being the one on the top, but he figured now wasn't the right time for that. Rogue reached her hand out, struggling to reach his face. "See if yah can guess," she said, gritting her teeth.

Panicking now that Rogue was so in reach, Remy kicked her off him and over his head. _Sorry, chere_, he thought. He quickly got up and warily looked around him for the _fille. _His mind was working fast though. He had to tell the boss man about this. Remy turned around, intent on heading towards Mag's office, but stopped short when Rogue suddenly appeared in front of him. And then, before he had any time to get away, the Rogue reached up and kissed him with her soft, poisonous lips. Shock ran through him as she absorbed his energy, memories, and powers, but his last thought before the blackness took him was, _Dat was one helluva kiss. _

No, not all of my stories will begin with C's. Lol. It just happened to work out that way. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I think it was longer then the other 2. If you noticed, I have changed Gambit's accent to that of something resembling his accent in X-Men TAS. I always thought that was just so him and I didn't like how they did it in Evo. I'm thinking I did an okay job with the accent itself, but if you guys have suggestions just tell me. I also opened up my own forum for this series so you guys can reach me there anytime.

Anyway, Review please! XD


End file.
